Los caballeros no tienen memoria
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Harry regresa después de que le creyeran muerto solo para enterarse de todo lo que había hecho Eggsy. Aprovecha para enseñarle una nueva lección. [Au- Hartwin] [Harry x Eggsy]


Vi la película y tenia que escribir algo de ellos pronto. Mi primer fic asi que espero no sea tan malo.

Disclaimer: Ni Kingsman ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Los caballeros no tienen memoria.

Acomodando perfectamente tú traje, te presentaste frente a tú discípulo. Los hermosos ojos claros de el muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa al verte, era casi como sí frente a el hubiera aparecido un fantasma. Y quizá para él así era, después de todo fue testigo de tú muerte meses atrás.

Después de unos segundos en shock el rubio se acerca y te abraza con fuerza, aunque no está en tus códigos y costumbres tener ese tipo de contactos con un discípulo te permites sólo por está vez corresponder el contacto envolviendo tus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de Eggsy.

Luego del cálido abrazo el menor te contó lo que había hecho después de creerte muerto, escuchaste atento aún cuando eran más sonidos raros que palabras.

Después del encuentro con Eggsy fuiste a presentarte ante Merlín, él te contó la versión de lo que había pasado mientras te creían muerto y además mencionó un detalle que el rubio había olvidado contarte... Algo relacionado con Eggsy y una princesa encerrada en una habitación.

Así que tú discípulo se había divertido de lo lindo con una mujer mientras tú estabas entre la vida y la muerte. Al parecer aún les quedaban cosas de que hablar.

—Hola, lamento interrumpir su conversación. -dices llegando hasta donde Eggsy estaba con Roxy

—Harry. ¿Ya hablaste con Merlín de lo que sea que ibas a hablar? -te pregunta Eggsy poniéndose de pie frente a ti.

—Así es. Ahora señorita Lancelot, ¿podría robarle a Eggsy por una tarde? Hay asuntos que debo tratar con el.

—Ah, claro. Yo iré con Merlín ahora así que, nos vemos mañana Eggsy. -dijo la rubia despidiéndose del rubio, pudiste percibir una mirada de confidencialidad entre ambos y tienes que admitir que no te agrado en lo absoluto.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo? -pregunta el rubio viéndote y dibujando una sonrisa.

—Sí no te molesta, preferiría que continuáramos está conversación en mi casa.

—No sé porque siento que estoy en problemas. -respondió con una risita burlona y se hizo a un lado dejando que fueras adelante.

El camino fue algo silencioso por tú parte, aunque claro Eggsy no dejó de hablar ya que parecía tener un comentario para todo. Cuando al fin lo tuviste en tú "territorio" lanzaste la pregunta.

—¿Así que la princesa y tú tuvieron un grato encuentro?

—Oh, ¿te enteraste? ¿Fue Merlín quién te dijo? -pregunto enarcando una ceja, recargándose sobre la mesa de madera que tenías en la cocina.

—No. -respondiste viéndolo fijamente. -No lo hizo. Pero me sorprende que no lo hayas presumido tú.

—Bueno, los caballeros no tienen memoria. -dijo tratando de retroceder un poco cuando diste un paso más cerca hacia él.

—Así es... No la tienen. -tus dedos recorrieron los huesos de su mandíbula recorriendo lento el camino hasta llegar a su nuca. Eggsy se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos examinándote sin entender que tratabas de hacer. Y la perplejidad se plasmo en la expresión contraria cuando terminaste la distancia de un sólo movimiento y atrapaste sus labios con los tuyos.

Una vez que empezaste no pudiste detenerte, primero fue un beso y luego otro mas intenso. La expresión de el menor era algo digno de recordar, esa mueca de sorpresa y confusión sumado de el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—¿Que es esto...? -le escuchaste preguntar en un susurro mientras sus ojos claros pasaban de ti a la pared mas cercana evitando tu mirada. El dorso de su mano pasando sobre sus labios, como si limpiara el beso que acababas de darle...Eso te molesto un poco y por ese motivo lo besaste de nuevo esta vez mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior arrancando un pequeño gemido de lo mas profundo de la garganta.

No te detuviste allí, tus manos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario por sobre la tela del traje hecho a la medida. Bajaste tus dedos por su espalda y apretaste sus glúteos entre tus manos, como respuesta él se empujo hacia ti haciendo que sus caderas chocaran.

—Mgh... mierda. -murmuro avergonzado, sabias que esta frustrado porque te habías dado cuenta que gracias a tus acciones estaba caliente y deseoso por ti.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Eggsy... o tendré que castigarte. -Tus caderas se movieron para chocar contra el cuerpo contrario haciéndolo gemir bajito. El no dijo nada, sin embargo su mirada y sus manos aferrándose a ti te hacían pensar que estaba pidiendo por ser castigado.

El hacerlo con un traje a medio quitar tenia su encanto, tus dedos podían sentir la suave tela, la tersa piel de Unwin y lo caliente y húmedo que estaba gracias a ti. Sin duda Eggsy se veía bien con traje, pero ahora que lo tenias a medio desnudar temblando y jadeando debajo de ti creías haber encontrado una imagen que le iba mejor.

—E-espera un poco...Eso se siente...mm... ahh... Harry...

—¿Quieres que pare...? -preguntas y lo ves negar de inmediato. — No lo haré entonces. -aunque no pensabas hacerlo, pero era caballeroso preguntar.

—Harry... ahh...

—...Gary...?

Su mano en tu cara tratando de hacer que no vieras el sonrojo en su rostro, definitivamente era de esas cosas que ibas a recordar por siempre. Y sus labios, manos, su mirada te buscaron hasta el cansancio esa tarde.

—¿Y de que quería hablarte Galahad ayer? -pregunto Roxy, Eggsy levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

—Me dio una nueva lección. -respondió de manera despreocupada Unwin acariciando la cabeza de su perrito.

—¿Que tipo de lección?

—Los caballeros no tienen memoria. -guiño el ojo hacia Roxy antes de lanzarte una mirada de confidencialidad. Debiste haberle enseñado a ser mas discreto. Pero eso podía esperar para la próxima lección.


End file.
